New Year's Kiss
by arthursmolly
Summary: It's Molly and Arthur's first New Year's Eve as a married couple in the Burrow.


A/N: This story came to me over the New Year holiday, and I figured it was only fitting if this was my first update of the New Year, so Happy New Year everyone!

**New Year's Kiss**

Molly Weasley sighed as she awoke to the sound of her husband coughing violently. She rolled over, knowing he was most likely awake and completely uncomfortable. She slipped an arm around him and kissed his cheek, feeling it vibrate under her lips due to his coughing spell.

"Arthur, dear," She whispered into his ear, resting her head on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Arthur groaned as his coughing stopped, at least for the moment. He rested his head against his wife's; feeling a little guilty, as he knew his coughing had most likely been the cause of her stirring from her own slumber. "Not really, Molly-girl." He said, managing to finish his sentence before another bout of coughing overtook his body.

"I'll be right back." She slipped out from under the blankets, shivering as she reached to pull her bathrobe on. She hated winter, mostly because winter meant she'd be freezing her tail off, even under three blankets and the heat from Arthur's body to warm her as well. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen, finding the cough potion she had given her husband before they had turned in for the night, hoping it'd help him get back to sleep. After all, it was New Year's, their first one as a married couple in fact, and it would be a shame if he missed staying up with her until midnight because he hadn't gotten enough rest. She climbed back up the stairs wearily, thankful that they both had today and tomorrow off, she was beginning to feel a little under the weather herself, and she hoped it was something that could be fixed quickly, as she wasn't up to nursing herself back to health as well as her husband.

"Here you go, dear. Take this." She said, handing him a dose of the potion in a small cup.

Arthur gratefully took the medicine, giving his wife a smile. "Thank you Molly-girl. Come back to bed, I know you're freezing." He patted her spot in the bed beside him, kissing her forehead once she had gotten settled again. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"I know you are, and its not your fault you're sick. I don't hold it against you."

He nodded, squeezing her waist affectionately. "Still, you should be asleep, not tending to the goon who couldn't be bothered to get his own medication."

"Oh stop. You know I don't mind. You're my husband, and I plan to keep you around for longer than five months, love."

Arthur chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "I would hope so, considering it took five years for me to work up the courage to ask you out, and then another six months to ask you to marry me. Though, you need your rest too."

Molly answered by pressing herself more firmly to his side and tucking her head against his neck, fully intending to go back to sleep, hoping she'd be able to sleep in at least an hour past her usual rising time. Arthur hugged her tightly, mostly in an attempt to warm her up, knowing she was cold, mostly by the fact that her feet were like icicles against his legs. He refrained from complaining though, and snuggled into her as well while closing his eyes.

The next morning, Molly awoke to the sound of her husband retching in the loo, and groaned tiredly. "Arthur?" She called whilst she reached for her bathrobe and pulled it on.

"Yes Molly?" He answered weakly, from his spot in front of the chamber pot on the floor.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked, crossing their room to the loo, and settling next to him, rubbing his back gently.

"No, I'm not. Worse, actually."

"I'm sorry, love. What hurts?"

"Every inch of my body, and I've been in here for a bloody hour."

Molly gave him a hug and felt his forehead. "You're burning up, Arthur. Is your stomach bothersome as well?" She knew her question was unnecessary, considering he was camped out on the floor of the loo.

"Yes, Molly, it is." He groaned as he held his head over the chamber pot again, retching.

Molly summoned a glass of water, and handed it to him when he had finished. "Drink up, dear."

Arthur obeyed, sipping the water slowly, not wanting to upset his stomach even more. "What's my diagnosis, Nurse Molly?"

Molly giggled, slapping his shoulder playfully. "Oh stop. I think you've got the flu, which is a shame, I was kind of hoping for a kiss at midnight tonight."

"Ah yes, did my little Nurse want a New Year's kiss from her patient?" Arthur waggled his eyebrows at her, slipping an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, not caring how disgusting he felt, he had the day off, and flu or not, he intended on spending it with his wife.

She half-heartedly pushed him away before she surrendered to his embrace. "I did. Though if you're still sick come tonight, I think I'll pass. Now, lets get you settled somewhere and off this floor. Bed or sofa?"

"Sofa's okay with me, Mol. I don't want to be left up here all by my lonesome while you do whatever it is you need to do elsewhere in our little Burrow."

Molly smiled and stood, tugging him up her with her. "All right you big goof, get your pillow and your glasses."

Arthur obeyed and put his glasses on before he grabbed not only his pillow, but also his wife's as well off the bed and headed downstairs. Molly followed, carrying two of the three extra blankets that were on their bed. Once downstairs, she proceeded to make him up a bed on the sofa before she gently pushed him onto it. "There you are, now be a good patient and behave yourself."

"Yes Molly. Could I have something out here in case I need to--?"

"Of course. Give me a minute, I think I have a bowl you can use." Molly pushed the hair that was covering his forehead back before kissing it and heading into the kitchen to rummage about for something her husband could use, preferably something she could stand to lose, as she didn't fancy using something her husband had used as an upchuck receptacle in the future. "Here you are dear," she said, holding out a large plastic bowl to him as she returned to the living room.

"Thank you, so this is the dish you decided to doom as the 'puke bowl' Mol?" He asked playfully, offering her a smile as he took the bowl from her hands.

"I suppose. Are you up for anything to eat?"

"Nothing big, Molly-girl. Is it too early for the patient to request some soup?"

"No, dear. Would you like chicken or something else?"

"Chicken soup is fine, Mollywobbles. Not a whole lot though, please."

"I know. I don't want to make you more sick than you already are." She kissed his cheek before she headed back into the kitchen to prepare his meal.

Later on that evening, Molly was cuddling with her husband, happy that he was feeling better than he had felt that morning. They had spent most of the day talking and enjoying each other, occasionally engaging in playful banter. She rested her head against his shoulder, her eyes on the clock, which showed half-past eleven.

"Do you think we'll become parents this year, Arthur?" She asked, slipping her arm around him and resting her hand on top of his hip.

"I hope so, Molly-girl. Though, we've got what, seven months, before you said you even wanted to start trying?"

"I know, though I do want to be a mummy, dear."

"Yes, I know. I'll give you a baby, I promise. I just can't guarantee at what time, love."

Molly sighed happily, reaching up to run a hand through his auburn hair. "I can't wait. I know you'll be a lovely father, and you're the only man I'd want to embark on that journey with."

Arthur leaned into her touch, pulling her closer to him in the process. "Same goes for me, Mol. You'll be a wonderful mummy, and I can't wait to see you with a baby in your arms." He kissed the top of her head and rested a hand on her abdomen before he continued. "Though, I don't think I can picture you heavy with a child, even if I do believe it will be a very sexy sight."

Molly blushed, slapping at his hand gently. "You rascal. You're not even going to give me a break when I am pregnant, are you?"

"Why should I? You're my wife, and in my opinion, you're the sexiest woman alive, Molly. Besides, Brian told me—"

"Told you what?" She asked, shifting enough so they could look at each other.

"Well, uh, he told me that, um…sex while pregnant is extremely good." Arthur said in a rush, growing red as he finished.

Molly giggled, giving his hand a gentle squeeze after she had slipped her hand into it. "I should have known it was something along those lines. I suppose we'll just have to try out that theory now, won't we?"

Arthur nodded, pulling her back to him. "I won't make you if you're uncomfortable, you know that don't you?"

"Of course I do, dear. I trust you not to mount me like a crazed animal at every chance you get, no matter how sexy you think I am."

He leaned down, brushing his lips against her ear. "I love you Mollywobbles." He murmured, his voice slightly husky.

"I love you too, Cuddlebear." She replied, shivering slightly as his breath caressed her earlobe and the side of her face. They settled into silence, watching as the clock ticked closer to midnight together, and when the first stroke of twelve resounded through the house, Arthur gave her another gentle squeeze around her middle.

"Are you up for your New Year's kiss, Nurse Molly?" She nodded and slapped him lightly for referring to her as 'Nurse Molly', not caring that her husband was still slightly sick, or that she might be the one sick come morning. At the stroke of twelve, Arthur captured his wife's lips with his, cupping her face with one hand and sliding another hand down to the small of her back. He smiled when she allowed him to deepen it, and stroked her cheek with his thumb when he heard her let out a soft moan.

"Happy New Year, Arthur." She said breathlessly when he had released her and rested her head against his chest.

"Happy New Year, Molly-girl. And thank you for taking care of me."

"You're welcome, love. Come on, we should get to bed so you can sleep the rest of it off."

"Yes dear."


End file.
